


into the woods

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: Bokuto shows up at Kuroo's door in desperate need of relationship advice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: escapril 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy escapril day twenty-two! as always, the title is the prompt

When Kuroo swings open the door and sees Bokuto leaning on the frame, pouting like someone just mugged him on the street, Kuroo almost closes it in his face. Instead, he stares blankly at him. “What?” 

Bokuto’s head hangs even lower. “I knew it. You don’t care about me.” 

Kuroo takes a deep breath and gestures him inside. Bokuto practically walks at a ninety-degree angle towards Kuroo’s couch. He slumps down the cushions with an exaggerated flourish. “My life is ruined.” He muffles into the fabric. 

Kuroo lifts Bokuto’s legs and sets them on his lap as his joins him on the couch. “And what exactly is ruining your life, champ?” 

Bokuto twists his neck to give him a glare. “Don’t make me say it.” 

Kuroo shrugs innocently. “Say what?” 

Bokuto grunts and gives him the finger. He smashes his face back down, but speaks anyway. “I hate being in love with Akaashi.” 

“Aw, you don’t mean that.”

“Yes, Kuroo! I do!” He suddenly springs up, sits on his knees, and puts his head in his hands. “This is the worst. I can’t focus when we’re together. I think I’m actually going insane.” He looks up with big, pleading eyes. “How do you do it?” 

Kuroo barks out a laugh. “Well, we—”

“Ugh, no, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want advice from someone who’s in a happy relationship with their childhood best friend.” 

“Hey, that’s not—” Kuroo stops himself and blinks. “Well, I can’t say you’re wrong there.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Look, Bokuto, just chill for a second, okay?”

“This is _not_ the time to be chilling out!” 

“Yes, it really is.” 

Kuroo sighs and looks at Bokuto, wide eyed and manic on his couch. He’s at a loss for what to say because, well, he’s an asshole who’s never had to deal with this. He’s been the one who never even noticed it happening until... 

“I have an idea.” Kuroo pulls out his phone and sends a text. 

Bokuto leans over and peeks at his screen. “No, you can’t ask Kenma to come. He can’t see me like this.” 

Kuroo rolls his eyes and pockets his phone. “He’s already coming. Besides, he’s the one who had to deal with my dumb, clueless ass before we started dating. He’ll know what to say.” 

“This is so embarrassing.” 

“You’ve been embarrassing yourself for seventeen years, bud.” He pats Bokuto on the head. “Kenma’s gonna come, and you’re gonna tell him all the ugly details of your epic romance story. And we’re gonna listen, and you’re gonna pull yourself together. Got it?” 

Bokuto pouts even harder, which Kuroo did not think was possible. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i waited this long to write kuroo & bokuto, i love those two idiots ;-; 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! as always, comments/kudos would be a dream x


End file.
